


From the Safety of Your Arms

by BlushingBlue



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Holiday, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, General Anxious Feelings, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingBlue/pseuds/BlushingBlue
Summary: Logan helps Virgil during some fireworks and they cuddle! Just some fluffy fluff.





	From the Safety of Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a couple hours after work. Its not beta read or anything, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone for hours so now you can have it. Thanks for reading!

Fireworks were loud. That was a fact of life, and something that wouldn’t ever be changed. It didn’t change the fact that Virgil absolutely hated that sound. It started him every single time no matter if he was prepared for it or not. 

He didn’t _get_ fireworks. What was such a big deal about some lights in the sky when they made such a terrifying sound. He swore he could feel it in his bones. Typically, Virgil would take the days fireworks could potentially happen - any days leading up to holidays and the ones after - and hide away in his room. 

None of the others needed to know he was terrified of the sound. 

Virgil would build himself a fort of blankets and curl up inside with his hands over his ears and hoping the sound wouldn’t be able to get this far into his shelter. That people wouldn’t shoot off fireworks so close to the house. 

This year was different though. This year, he had the other sides to think about. Would Roman make fun of him? Would they try to drag him outside to watch with them? He wasn’t sure if he could say no if Patton started giving him that sad look. 

When Virgil saw the fireworks display in the store he already began planning. He started collecting blankets from even the other’s rooms to make an even bigger barrier than before. He was sure they would notice. 

As the holiday approached, Virgil got more nervous. The others noticed, he was sure, but no one said anything to him about it. 

It wasn’t until the day of that Roman cornered him and asked him what he wanted to eat while they watched the fireworks. Virgil was so startled he slipped into his room without meaning to, nearly bringing Roman down with him. 

It wasn’t until later that there was a knock at his door. It was distinctly precise and so very Logan that Virgil actually made an effort to crawl out of his nest of blankets to answer his door. Logan wouldn’t pressure him into coming or tease him about it…

. . .

Logan waited patiently at the door for Virgil to open up. He could hear the other shuffling around the space of his room - the walls were not all that thick after all. 

After Roman came ranting into the kitchen about Virgil nearly knocking him over with “All I did was ask a question!” Logan had ducked out to let Patton deal with the whining prince. 

He shook his head and went about his business for the day, planning out the course of the evening. It was always different around holidays - not better or worse - but schedules always tended to take a back seat despite his best efforts. 

Still, Logan had a “To Do” list that he planned on finishing before the fireworks started for the evening. He wouldn’t get anything done once they started either way. He, personally, found them aesthetically pleasing and planned to watch them with the others. 

It was better than sitting around, unable to be productive or able to focus. Not only that, but this would be the first year he would have a chance to watch Fireworks with Virgil. 

He intended to ask the nervous side to sit with him. First, he had to actually get everything done. It took hours after Roman came in ranting that everything was done and set up. 

. . .

Logan was standing in Virgil’s doorway when he opened it. He couldn’t really understand why the Logical side was there, but his presence was at least a little bit calming. 

“‘Sup?” Virgil asked, fiddling with the zipper of his hoodie. Having the hoodie on in the middle of the blankets was probably a poor choice, but he couldn’t do without its comforting presence around the holidays. 

Logan smiled a little bit, careful not to enter the space unless invited. 

“Before you say no, will you allow me to make a case towards the opposite?” Logan asked, tugging a bit at his tie. It was his own nervous habit, and Virgil eyed his hands for a second before looking back to his face. 

“Depends on what it is,” Virgil said, suddenly defensive. “If it’s about the fireworks, the answer is no.” 

Logan winced, cause yes that was it. Virgil scoffed. 

“What’s so good about lights in the sky anyway. There are stars and the sun it can’t be any better,” Virgil continued his rant. He stepped away from his door, frustrated that he thought Logan wouldn’t have bothered him with this. 

The rant, however, made a thoughtful look cross Logan’s face. It made Virgil pause mid-rant and frown back at him. 

“What?” 

“Virgil, have you never seen fireworks?” 

Virgil scoffed again, crossing his arms defensively across his chest.”So what? They’re loud, ok? I know when they’re happening.” 

Logan didn’t seem offended or annoyed by Virgil’s nerves, and asked instead, “If the sound was no issue, would you like to experience them with me?” 

The question caught the anxious side a bit off guard. Fireworks with no sound? I could work. He’d never actually witnessed them. Whenever they would mention fireworks on the news, he would curl away in his room until the whole holiday was over. He’d obsessively check the calendar until the holidays passed and try to distract himself with… Anything. 

He was so distracted that he missed Logan leaving and returning. The logical side was holding something out to him.

“I hope I wasn’t being too presumptuous with obtaining these, but… They may help with your current predicament even if you don’t wish to come with me.” 

Virgil held the headphones in his hands near reverently. His own headphones barely worked and did little to block out the noise of even the regular household chatter. 

These, though, would cancel the noise. He looked from the thoughtful gift back up to Logan’s face and smiled wide. 

“Yeah… Yeah, I want to.” He said, though his words came out like he didn’t realize he would say them. 

Logan gave a relieved smile in return and held out a hand for Virgil to take. 

The fireworks would be visible from a nearby field. Patton and Roman had already spread out a blanket for them to sit upon, but there was also a small tent pitched nearby. “If it gets to be too much,” Logan explained softly as they approached. 

“Alright, the fireworks should start soon,” Patton interrupted them, dragging them both forward to the blanket. Virgil had settled the headphones around his neck to put on when the fireworks would start. 

The group all settled, with Patton leaning against Roman and Logan and Virgil sitting close together a little ways away. He managed to get Virgil to take a cookie before the fireworks were set to start. 

Logan was the one to gently place the headphones on Virgil’s ears, starting a playlist of modern composers he created for the other side. 

Virgil smiled gratefully at Logan, but he still flinched when the first firework lit up the sky. Same for the second and third and forth, until Logan grabbed his hand. Logan gently squeezed his hand before the lights would burst across the sky. 

It took a moment to realize that Logan was warning him, as well as distracting him. 

He gazed at Logan for a moment before looking back towards the sky to watch the show. He hadn’t spooked since Logan took his hand.

The firework show was over a lot sooner than he expected it would be. He didn’t even have to escape to the safety of the tent once,.

And he was a lot closer to Logan then he remembered being. He flushed a bit, squeezing Logan’s hand a bit between his own. Logan looked to him, a gentle smile on his face. 

The four made their way back indoors eventually when it was clear that no more fireworks would light up the sky. They cleaned up their mess, Patton and Roman disappearing before them. 

Virgil kept a grip on Logan until they were back inside. He pulled the headphones from his ears with one hand, and turned to smile at Logan. 

“Thank you, Logan. The fireworks…” Virgil paused, thoughtful. Logan smiled softly at him, waiting patiently for him to get his thoughts out. 

“They were different than I expected, in a good way. Just… Thank you for letting me experience that with you.” Before he could lose his nerve he leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Logan’s cheek.

He nearly slipped right into his room with the action, nerves welling up right after, but Logan’s hand was still in his. 

Logan pulled him back. “It was my pleasure, Virgil,” He, carefully, as to not startle the anxious side, gave Virgil a chaste kiss upon his lips instead. Virgil flushed a bright shade of pink up to his ears and Logan was certain it went down to his shoulders as well. 

He would find out one day. 

“Goodnight, Virgil,” He kissed Virgil again, this time on his hand, before returning to his own room. 

A Good Night, indeed, Virgil thought as he slipped back into his own.


End file.
